the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SinnerOfRandomness/Beautiful Anubis (Trailers)
OKAY SO I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK WITH EVERYTHING ELSE I'M WRITING AND I'VE BEEN RECENTLY OBSESSED WITH BEAUTIFUL CREATURES SO HERE'S THE FF TRAILERS FOR MY NEW FF WHICH I'LL BE WORKING ON AND WILL BE POSTED ON VALENTINE'S DAY Trailer One “Just hate hiding all the time...feeling like everybody’s whispering about me.” Jerome: Is that him? Alfie: My momma says his whole family are satanists. ' ' A power… Nina: I like you. Fabian: You don’t know anything about me. Fabian: My family’s…different… Nina: So...you’re family’s like...a bunch of witches? Fabian: We prefer the term ‘Caster’. A curse… Fabian: When I turn sixteen, my powers will be claimed for either the Light or the Dark. Patricia: You think you can keep Fabian so good? So innocent? Wasn’t I the same before I was claimed? And look at what I am now. A destiny… Fabian: I don’t know what I’ll be...I have seventy-five days left, Nina. That could destroy everything… -evil laughing- Jasper: Vera. Vera: The curse, has already begun. Jasper: Fabian will not turn dark he’s too strong. Vera: He’s gonna be more powerful than either of us. He will. Lead. Us. All. Jasper: To what? Vera: Mortals have run things for long enough. Fabian will put an end to them. Based on the acclaimed book and the hit Nickelodeon TV series… Jasper: Vera is the most powerful Dark Caster of all. Fabian: So I’m gonna be claimed for the Dark no matter what. Jasper: No. You control your own nature. AND LOVING THIS GIRL PUTS YOU IN TERRIBLE DANGER! You’ll get the both of you killed. Nina: There’s gotta be a way- Jasper: -GET OUT!!! -flings her against the wall- ' ' Jasper: Help. Stop. Vera. Trudy: Some things cannot be stopped. This February… Jasper: It has begun. Patricia: HE’S ALREADY CLOSER TO THE DARK THEN I WAS. Fabian: I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE. -throws her out of the mansion- Patricia: -screams while being thrown- Between two sides… He must choose… Our fate. Vera: There’s darkness in you. Don’t you deny it. Accept it, my love. Fabian: -shaking with anger- Vera: Be. With. Me. -lighting strikes- Vera: We can rule over a new world. Our world. ' ' Nina: FABIAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!! Beautiful Anubis 14/2/14 ''Trailer Two'' Vera: We all know, the Rutter history. In the last year, Fabian Rutter has been in three different schools in three different towns and in every one of those schools they had accidents, even deaths. On Valentine’s Day… Vera: Now I have a petition here, signed by over three hundred Liverpool parents and demand Fabian Rutter be expelled and be- Jasper: -walks into the church- Excuse me everyone I hope I’m on time. Now, the accusations against my god son are all down right lies. Jerome: Is that him? Alfie: My momma says his whole family are satanists. Nina: Jerome, shut up. Jasper: According to a weather channel, and you can verify this on Google, there were unseasonably strong gusts which caused untold destruction. Jerome: I pray, every night, that you don’t go straight to Hell. Fabian: My family’s...different… Patricia: You think you can keep Fabian so good? So innocent? Wasn’t I the same before I was claimed? Based on the acclaimed book and hit Nickelodeon TV series… Trudy: Our words, our language, can’t explain all that there is. Jasper: I believe the curse can be broken. But you need to have a will so strong. Nina: That’s what I told him. Jasper: First, you need to get rid of her. -points to Nina- Fabian: -makes it rain on Nina- Nina: Really?! Jasper: You have to control your emotions. AND LOVING THIS GIRL PUTS YOU IN TERRIBLE DANGER. Nina: I’m going outta my mind for the last two weeks. I DON’T CARE ABOUT THEM, ‘BOUT THE CURSE, YOU’RE NOT GOING DARK AND YOU’RE NOT LOSING ME! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, NO MATTER WHAT THEY DO TO ME, I’M STILL HERE. NOW WHAT DOES THAT TELL YOU?! Beautiful Anubis 14/2/14 Valentine’s Day Trailer Three Vera: We all know the Rutter history. In the last year, Fabian Rutter has been in three different schools in three different towns. And in every one of them schools, they had accidents, even deaths. ' ' Jerome: Is that him? Vera: I’m not afraid of you or your evil kind! On February 14th Discover a place Nina: I like you. Fabian: You don’t know anything about me. Of dark secrets… Fabian: I don’t know who I really am inside. I don’t know what I’ll be. Powerful magic… Trudy: Our words, our language, cannot explain all that there is. And beautiful creatures… Fabian: My powers will be claimed for either the Light or the Dark. I have seventy-five days left, Nina. ' ' Patricia: If he goes Dark...will you shut him out too? You think Fabian’s a good boy now. But it won’t matter. Based on the acclaimed series and hit Nickelodeon TV show… Nina: YOU WANNA BE LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN? WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT IS?! ' ' Nina: FABIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!! ' ' Beautiful Anubis Nina: I don’t believe we have won fate and no choice. We make our own lives. 14/2/14 HOW DID I GET IT THAT FONT WOW THAT LOOKS AWESOME! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter will becoming on the date you keep seeing. ~Haley The H in #Hizzy 19:36, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts